heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Bleakwoode
This is an article about the lower area of this region. You may be looking for Upper Bleakwoode. The Provincial Territory of Bleakwoode is a central region to the continent where the main battle between the Valkyrie is taking place. Utgar is the presumed Archkyrie of this region, as the Minions of Utgar originate here. Jandar also spent part of his youth here, eluding to perhaps a birthplace, or temporary location of his family before the events of the rise of the Valkyrie . Geography Bleakwoode is directly central to all Valhallan territories, bordered on the west by Aunstrom, on the south by Braunglayde, on the southeast by Kinsland, the northeast by Anund, and north by Upper Bleakwoode. Natural geographical features found in this region include the jagged peaks and foothills of the Kyrien Mountains, the home of the warrior society of the Minions of Utgar, bordering the Upper Bleakwoode region. The Heart of Bleakwoode Geographically unique above all other features and landforms, The Heart of Bleakwoode is home to a great source of magic that warps the region into an unstable and highly contested vantage point between the Valkyrie allgiances. Here stands an abandoned temple, in a cliff-like region known as Soulrazor Canyon. Winds that blow within the temple ruin carry voices that drive the weak-willed insane. The stones of the region have a seasonal magic activated during the winter that allows local townsfolk to see visions of those who have died before. Certain pieces of land entirely hold special power, and those in posession of them gain offensive and defensive advantages. In close proximity to the Soulrazor Canyon, is the Forest of Bleakwoode, where nature has been left to itself. Overthrowing all artifical restrictions, the trees grow to incredible heights, so close together they shut out the light and make the forested area a region of eternal darkness. Because of the environment of eternal darkness, the sheer amount of life in the area combines with the source of magic, creating pure life forces. These life forces are then corrupted and turned perverse by the vile environment of eternal night, transforming into empty hateful beings known as the shades, twisted half-lives of their original magical existence. History The oldest account written of events taking place in Bleakwoode include Jandar's description of an event in his childhood where he was among the cliffs of Soulrazor Canyon. He found secret tunnels leading to a cave populated with tiny springs. It was this memory that years later, moved the Valkyrie General to deploy Finn and the Tarns, alongside the Airborne Elite, to control the hills in the region where this cave existed. The Provincial Territory of Bleakwoode is the region wherein dwells the Minions of Utgar, and according to Einar, the headquarters of the Valkyrie Utgar. As he was also mentioned as an Archkyrie, he most likely is the ruling leader of this territory, and uses it to accomplish his purposes of conquest and claim over wellsprings. Mentions of townsfolk seem to elude that the entire region hasn't been martialed entirely by Utgar's forces, but the regions of The Heart of Bleakwoode where eternal night is made superior to all other forces suggest much of the region is already abandoned to the wild. Thormun, Kelda, Beldun, Concan, and Tyrian, as part of the emissary party Jandar sent out to the other Archkyrie of surrounding regions, passed through the Forest of Bleakwoode in a desparate attempt to accomplish their task of meeting with Archkyrie Einar. Due to the region existing as the dwelling of the Minions it can be presumed this was a covert attempt to hide from cover. However, the casualities sustained by the shades in the forest made the decision seem like a tactical failure. Category:Continents/Regions Category:Valhalla